This invention relates to campstoves, and, more particularly, to a campstove which is provided with an adjustable grate for supporting a cooking utensil such as a pot or a pan.
Campstoves generally include a burner for burning fuel, a burner bowl which surrounds the burner, and a grate for supporting a pot, pan, or other utensil above the burner. Some campstoves are designed to be relatively compact so that they can be stored in a relatively small space. Compactness is particularly important for stoves which are used by backpackers because a backpack has only a limited amount of space. However, a grate generally interferes with the objective of compactness because a grate must extend outwardly from the burner to provide a stable support for pots or pans.
Some grates are removable so that the stove can be stored more compactly. However, a removable grate must also be stored and creates additional bulk. Further, parts which separate can be lost, and disassembling and assembling parts can be difficult in extreme weather or low light conditions.